Enfin
by Alagnia
Summary: Dean était médecin, spécialiste des cancers, il pensait avoir tout vu, toutes les réactions possible. La colère, le déni,... Mais la réaction de Castiel Novak, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout! UA Destiel et mention de Sabriel. (ma première fic, soyez indulgent)
1. chapter 1

**PDV Dean**

Dean Winchester, était comme tous les jours installé derrière son bureau. Depuis qu'il travaillait dans cet hôpital il le quittait rarement. Il faut dire que son travail de médecin spécialisé dans les cancers dits irrémédiables ne lui offrait rarement l'occasion d'aller en salle d'opération contrairement à d'autres domaines. Son bureau était donc devenu comme son deuxième chez lui. Il faut dire qu'il ressemblait fortement à son appartement. Vide, blanc, sans souvenirs, rien.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par trois petits coups frappés contre sa porte. Il prit donc le dossier du patient qu'il attendait et lut le nom : Novak Castiel. Il se leva de son siège et se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et baissa son regard et ce fut le choc. Il s'attendait à voir un vieil homme grincheux ou un obèse fumeur ou que sais je encore mais sûrement pas à ça ! il avait devant lui un jeune homme qui à première vue semblait en bonne santé. Oui il avait la peau sur les os mais quand même ça n'enlevait rien à son charme. Il avait aussi des cheveux jais en bataille. ''On dirait qu'il revient d'une séance de baise intense'' ne put s'empêcher de penser le médecin.

Il allait continuer son exploration quand il croisa son regard. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Plus bleu que la mer, que le ciel même. Quand on lui disait bleu il pensait ciel, mer ou saphir mais maintenant il savait que quand on lui parlera de cette couleur il reverrait ces yeux. Le noiraud sembla alors prendre la parole.

-Hum, bonjour docteur. Dit celui-ci timidement.

-Bonjour, Castiel Novak c'est bien ça ?

Il hocha la tête alors Dean continua

-Entrez je vous en prie. Assoyez-vous là.

Il s'installa derrière son bureau alors que Castiel prit place en face de lui.

-Bon monsieur Novak, je vais jeter un coup d'œil à votre dossier et vous dire ce qu'il en est.

Le noiraud hocha de nouveau la tête en continuant de fixer ses mains. Il avait l'air malheureux, un peu mal à l'aise mais à près tout Dean était habitué. On ne venait pas ici pour se refaire une santé mais pour apprendre qu'on va mourir ou alors payer très cher pour souffrir un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Bien sûr il existait des miracles, mais comme le nom l'indique ce sont des miracles et donc très rare. Il se reconcentra sur le dossier et lut le rapport des analyses et de la radio que Castiel avait passé deux jour plus tôt si on en croyait le dossier.

Novak Castiel :

Après analyses effectuées par le docteur Chuck Shurley, il est confirmé que le possible cancer de la 4ème lombaire est réel. Le cancer est à un stade avancé. Pour avoir plus de détail il faut faire un prélèvement.

Mince, Dean parvient à se trouver un beau jeune homme et voilà qu'il apprend qu'il ne lui reste sans doute que peu de temps. Mais bon il devrait le savoir après tout il n'est pas fait pour le bonheur.

-Monsieur Novak, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Comme on l'avait suspecté, vous avez un cancer sur la 4ème lombaire. Malheureusement il est à un stade évolué, donc il à moins que vous ne soyez opéré dans très peu de temps il ne vous restera que quelques temps à vivre.

D'accord il était direct, d'accord il aurait du y aller plus doucement. Mais il ne voyait pas de raisons de tourner autour du pot. De toute façon la nouvelle sera la même alors bon autant être direct. Il observa l'homme en fac de lui qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Il triturait toujours ses doigts puis il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du médecin.

-Combien de temps me donneriez-vous ?

Bon, encore cette question. Tout le monde la posait. En général elle était en deuxième position après le ''C'est pas vrai'' ou alors ''Vous vous êtes trompé de dossier mais dites moi que c'est une blague''. Et puis après le temps venait l'argent, ''combien coute l'opération'' en bref il connaissait toutes les réactions possibles. La colère, le déni, la tristesse. Il les avait vues toutes défiler les une après les autres au fil des jours. Au début ça l'affectait, il se sentait touché mais aujourd'hui, plus rien. Après tout quand on brise quelqu'un il arrive un moment où on ne peut plus briser les morceaux. Lui en était arrivé à ce stade là.

-Je dirai 6 mois mais sans certitudes. Peut être plus ou moins je ne saurai vous le dire avec précision que si vous repassiez des examens supplémentaires.

Dean se demanda à quelle réaction il allait avoir, de la colère, de la tristesse ou du désespoir. Le noiraud releva la tête le regarda dans les yeux avant de sourire de toutes ses dents avant de dire.

-Enfin !


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello tout le monde!_**

 ** _J'espère que le début de ma fic vous a plu. Voilà la suite. Normalement les chapitres devraient venir rapidement car toute le fic est déjà écrite. il ne me reste qu'à corrigé les grosses fautes qui brûlent les yeux._**

 ** _Un grand merci à mes deux bêtas: AG Foo pour ses corrections (je suis désolée si tu dois porter des lunettes à causes de moi) et Ardo, pour ses menaces de mort. Alors merci à vous les meilleures !_**

 ** _Merci pour les follows et favoris._**

 ** _Pour info il s'agit bien d'un AU, dans notre univers (pas de surnaturel, désolé)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

 **PDV Dean**

Bon ok, il ne l'avait jamais eue celle là. Il devait s'avouer surpris ça qui n'était plus arrivé depuis un long moment.

-Pardon ? demanda Dean pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris.

-Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps j'attends ça. Merci beaucoup docteur, j'ai été ravi de vous voir.

Le noiraud semblait de bien meilleur humeur que quand il était arrivé. Il se leva et sortit d'une démarche légère. Le médecin resta hébéter sur sa chaise. Puis il retrouva ses esprits et couru derrière le Novak. Il le vit tourner au bout du couloir alors il l'appela pour être sur qu'il ne monte pas dans l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne lui ai parlé.

-Monsieur Novak, attendez !

L'interpelé se retourna et le médecin parvint à arrêter sa course avant de heurter celui-ci de plein fouet.

-Docteur.

Il le regardait en penchant la tête sur le côté comme l'aurait fait un chiot. Dean ne pu s'empêcher de trouver cette mimique mignonne mais se reprit avant de dire.

-Heu.., Je dois dire que vous m'avez surprit mais je voudrais que vous m'éclairiez, pourquoi attendiez vous ça ?

-Parce que je veux la revoir mais malheureusement je lui ai promis que je me battrai jusqu'au bout. Et maintenant je vos le bout de tunnel grâce à vous et je vous en suis profondément reconnaissant.

-Mmh, d'accord je vois. Oh et avant que vous ne partiez, il faudrait que vous repassiez d'autres examens, si cela ne vous dérange pas bien entendu.

Il observa l'homme devant lui qui semblait hésiter. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il allait accepter. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était aussi inquiet pour cet homme après tout il n'était qu'un patient parmi tant d'autres.

-D'accord je veux bien ? Quand dois-je venir ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Si vous pouviez attendre ici je vais appeler une collègue pour savoir quand elle pourrait vous recevoir.

-Bien, je ne bouge pas.

Dean se précipita dans son bureau et prit le téléphone. Il n'avait même pas besoin de composer le numéro car la psy était la seule personne avec qui il téléphonait. Il lui sonna et entendit deux tonalités avant que la jeune femme ne décroche.

-Allo, Dean ?

-Oui, Jo. Je suis désole de te demander ça mais tu aurais une place dans ton horaire pour un patient.

-Heu, je sais pas attend je regarde.

Dean entendit le bruit d'un tiroir avant que la jeune femme ne lui réponde.

-Non, mais pourquoi tu semble si inquiet ?

-Non, ce n'est rien laisse tomber.

-Non, je sais que quand tu es comme ça c'est que c'est urgent. Donc parle-moi de ce patient.

-Ben c'est un jeune homme, super bien foutu en plus. Il est venu pour avoir les résultats de ses tests. On lui suspectait un cancer des lombaires, qui s'est avéré vrai. Alors je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle.

\- Laisse-moi deviner tu l'as traumatisé avec tes paroles d'homme sans cœur. L'interrompit son amie.

-Non et arrête de me prendre pour un monstre. Justement j'aurais préférer qu'il soit traumatisé… il m'a regardé en souriant et a dit ''Enfin'' quand je lui ai annoncé qu'il lui restait 6 mois. Alors je lui ai demandé de s'expliquer et il a dit qu'il attendait ça depuis longtemps. Qu'il voulait la rejoindre mais qu'il lui avait promis de se battre jusqu'au bout.

-Ah, oui je vois. Donc quand tu dis que c'est urgent c'est urgent.

-Je n'ai même pas dit que c'était urgent.

-Non, mais ton intonation le disait pour toi. Bon, je vais le prendre sur mon temps de midi.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu sais tu pourrai toujours le voir un autre jour.

-Non, je veux le voir le plus vite possible. Pourquoi tu m'envoies toujours des nouveaux patients… à cause de toi je n'ai plus de place dans mon agenda.

-Mais grâce à moi tu vis heureuse avec ton petit copain Ash.

-Bon, je te le laisse… Mais n'empêche que tu me donne beaucoup de travail.

-Je sais, je sais. Bon si tu es toujours ok pour mon patient je vais le lui dire il m'attend dans le couloir.

-Oui, mais tu sais me donne un nom que je le note dans mon dossier.

-Oui, c'est Castiel Novak.

-Ok, il est inscrit dans mon agenda, dit lui de venir demain à 12h30.

-Merci beaucoup.

-De rien aller bau gosse j'ai un patient qui arrive dans 5 minute, a plus.

-A plus.

Il raccrocha et sortit lentement de son bureau se préparant à affronter de nouveau ce regard trop bleu, trop percent, trop beau… Bref ce regard qui était trop.

Une fois arrivé dans le couloir où il avait laissé son patient il le retrouva au même endroit qu'avant, tourné vers la fenêtre observant le jardin qui se trouvait derrière l'hôpital. Dean en profita pour le détailler. Il portait un trench-coat qui malheureusement pour le médecin était trop grand et donc l'empêchait d'apprécier ses formes. Alors il regarda plus haut, il avait des épaules assez large mais moins que lui. Mais ce qui impressionna le plus Dean était ses cheveux, ces cheveux noirs en bataille qui semblaient indomptables. Décidant qu'il n'aura rien à voir de plus à cause de ce foutu trench il l'appela.

-Monsieur Novak ?

L'interpellé se retourna et fixa son regard dans celui du médecin. Dean ressentit un frisson tandis que l'autre le regardait.

-Voilà, donc vous avez un rendez—vous avec le docteur Harvelle. Elle vous prendra à 12h30.

-Oh, je ne vous verrai donc pas demain ?

Dean vit passer une lueur de déception dans les yeux ciels. Il était heureux de savoir que l'autre voulait le revoir. Alors il lui dit :

-Si vous voulez je viendrai avant votre rendez-vous pour vous accompagner.

Le sourire du noiraud s'élargit encore plus et il lui répondit visiblement heureux.

-D'accord alors à demain docteur.

Il lui tourna le dos et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Une fois celui-ci en dehors de sa vue Dean repris sa respiration qu'il avait coupée sans s'en rendre compte. Il se mit à penser alors : « Pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir demain alors que c'est un seul jour de congé ? Et pourquoi je me soucie autant de lui, après tout ce n'est qu'un patient de plus. » Il décida alors de retourner dans son bureau mais des yeux céruléens ne voulaient apparemment plus quitter son esprit.

 ** _Une tite review?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, me revoilà avec la suite !**_

 _ **J'espère que elle vous plaira. Par contre je tiens à vous prévenir, cette fic n'est pas une très longue (c'est ma première...). Donc la suite de l'histoire se déroulera assez rapidement. Voilà bisous et bonne lecture (encore une fois merci Eulalie pour tes corrections et je suis désolée si ta rétine en souffre...)**_

 **PDV Castiel.**

Il monta dans le bus pour rejoindre le café/bar où il travaillait. Il regardait par la fenêtre tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui. Plus que 6 mois. Dans 6 mois il la reverra, elle lui manquait tellement. C'était la seule fille qui avait réussi à se frayer un chemin et avoir une place dans son cœur. Elle était l'amour de sa vie mais elle lui avait été arrachée par une leucémie. Elle était mort il y a près de 2 ans mais pour Castiel c'était comme si c'était hier. Parfois quand il rentrait chez lui il entendait ses rires ou même voyait son visage souriant quand elle le voyait rentrer. Bien sur il avait essayé de surmonter la mort de son ange mais il n'avait pas réussi. Tous les jours quand il rentrait les souvenirs lui remontaient en tête. Tous les jours il la revoyait allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, il revoyait son visage creusé par la maladie et la fatigue mais malgré sa souffrance elle restait souriante. Alors il la serrait dans ses bras et lui disait combien il l'aimait. Quand elle avait su qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire elle n'avait pas pleuré, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait fait promettre de se battre jusqu'au bout. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'attendrait là haut et le surveillerait pour qu'il ne soit jamais seul. Maintenant quand il pensait à elle il voyait un ange voletant entre les nuages, heureuse. Mais il était quand même malheureux et tous les soirs il serrait contre lui le cadre avec sa photo et prenait son bracelet où était gravé son nom : Hannah.

Le bus arriva à destination alors il descendit et se dirigea vers son lieu de travail. il entra par la porte de service du Roadhouse et entra dans la salle des employés. Il enfila sa chemise noire et son tablier bordeaux avant d'entrer dans la salle. Il faisait le service en salle ce jour là. C'était le plus dur, surtout depuis qu'il avait mal au dos. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à faire des examens. Il n'avait jamais rien en général et là il avait tout le temps mal au dos. Alors en entrant à l'hôpital pour les examens il avait eu peur. Pas peur que ce ne soit grave que du contraire. Il avait peur qu'on lui dise que c'était juste une douleur passagère liée à son travail, alors quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il avait peut-être un cancer il en avait été heureux. Plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait plus été depuis 2 ans maintenant. Et aujourd'hui il pouvait dire quand se terminerait son supplice alors il était heureux. Il commença sa journée de travail de bonne humeur. Il jonglait avec les plateaux, la nourriture et les boissons tout en courant de table en table pour satisfaire les clients. La soirée passa bien plus vite que d'habitude.

Il rentra chez lui et fit son petit rituel. Il réchauffa la nourriture qu'il avait ramenée du Roadhouse, s'assit et mangea devant un reportage sur les insectes, plus particulièrement les abeilles. Puis il alla à la douche, se brossa les dents avant de sauter dans son lit. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et sortit la photo et le bracelet. Il scruta le visage qu'il connaissait par cœur, les yeux bleus et le sourire qui semblaient lui être destinés. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ne pleura pas sur la photo, il se contenta de sourire. Puis après un quart d'heure il rangea les reliques dans le tiroir qui leur était destinées puis il se coucha. Et il s'endormit rapidement pour la première fois depuis la disparition de son ange et contrairement aux autres nuits il ne voyait pas un regard bleu le sonder mais des yeux émeraudes qui semblaient vouloir le rassurer et veiller sur lui.

Castiel se réveilla en forme. Ce n'était plus arriver depuis si longtemps que ça lui faisait bizarre. Il commença sa routine matinale, café, déjeuner brossage de dents et puis vêtements. Il sortit de son appartement et profita du beau temps du mois d'août pour se promener. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté d'aller à ce rendez-vous. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se payer des soins. En plus il ne voulait pas se faire soigner alors pourquoi avoir accepter. Puis des yeux verts lui revinrent en tête. Voilà pourquoi il avait accepter, à cause de ce médecin. Il avait accepter pour cet homme au yeux torturés. Castiel avait vu dans ces yeux de la souffrance, la même que la sienne alors il voulait avoir confiance en cet homme. en fait il avait confiance en ce médecin. Les pas de Castiel le conduire involontairement vers l'hôpital. Au moins il ne devra pas prendre le bus pensa-t-il.

Une fois dans le bâtiment il demanda le docteur Harvelle à l'accueil On lui indiqua le 3ème étage alors il pris l'ascenseur. Une fois au bon étage il chercha le bon cabinet pendant encore 5 minute. Quand il le trouva enfin il resta stupéfait devant la plaque.

Docteur Johanna Harvelle

Psychiatre.

Wincester avait osé l'envoyer chez une psy. Il ne lui avait rien dit et l'envoyait chez une psy. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment osait-il ? Furieux il se retourna dans l'intention de rentrer chez lui quand il entendit une voix rauque dans son dos.

-Monsiaur Novak, le cabinet d'Harvelle est de l'autre côté.

-Je sais, je ne compte pas la voir.

Castiel ne s'était même pas retourné. Il ne voulait pas voir ses yeux, il ne voulait pas le voir. Castiel lui fasait confiance et il avait tout brisé.

-Mais, je ne comprend pas pourquoi ?

-C'est une psy, tu voulais que j'aille voir une sy et tu ne me l'a même pas dit.

Castiel se retourna, enragé. Envolées ses bonnes résolutions de ne pas s'énerver et de partir comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

-Oui, si je ne te l'ai pas dit c'est parce qu si tu le savais tu n'y aurait pas été, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mmh, peut-être. Mais j'aurai voulu être au courant…

Castiel s'était calmé face à ces yeux émeraudes. Ils agissait sur lui mme un calmant. Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver en les voyant. Alors il prit une moue d'enfant boudant. Ce qui fit rire son vis-à-vis.

-Allez, ne l'a fait pas attendre sinon c'est sur moi qu'elle va se fâcher.

-D'accord

Castiel se dirigea vers la porte avec la plaque qui l'avait enrager quelques minutes auparavant. Alors il frappa de trois petits coups.

-Entrez, entendit-il.

Alors il ouvrit lentement la porte qui grinça. Il regarda l'intérieur de la pièce. Contrairement au bureau de Winchester, celui-ci était bien décoré. Les murs était blancs cassé et les meubles noirs. Il y avais des rideaux bordeau qui était de la même couleur que le fauteuil qu'il aperçut à la droite de la porte. Une jeune femme était assise derrière son bureau, elle écrivait dans un carnet noir. Elle releva sa tête blonde et regarda l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

-Bonjour, Castiel Novak, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui. Vous êtes le docteur Harvelle ?

-Bien sûr il est même écrit sur la porte, par contre je préfère qu'on me tutoie.

-D'accord

La jeune femme était assez sympathique et lui inspirait la confiance. Il resta debout entée le fauteuil et le bureau ne sachant que faire.

-Castiel, asseyez-vous sur le fauteuil. J'arrive dans quelques minutes le temps de préparer votre dossier.

Castiel acquiesça et s'installa. Il regarda autour de lui, notant que la jeune femme avait des photos le long de son mur. Elles représentaient la psy et un jeune homme. Sur une on pouvait les voir tous les deux accompagnés de Winchester. Son observations fut coupée par la blonde qui se leva pour s'installer sur la chaise de bureau qui était à côté du fauteuil.

-Alors Castiel, je vous écoute de oui voulez-vous parler ?

-Heu, pour être honnête je ne sais pas… Je ne savais même pas que j'allais voir une psy avant d'arriver devant votre porte.

-Dean ne t'avait rien dit ?

-Non, juste que j'avais un rendez-vous avec vous mais il ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez psy… Donc je n'ai pas su réfléchir à ce que j'allais vous dire.

-Ce n'est rien Castiel, c'est même une bonne chose comma ça tu sera plus spontané. Donc on va commencer par ton enfance qu'en dis-tu ?

-Oui pas de soucis.

Castiel se concentra pour se remémorer son enfance, ce ne fut pas compliqué il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Après tout le temps ne guéri pas les blessures contrairement à ça que pense la plupart des gens. On apprend à vivre avec c'est tout.

-J'ai eu une enfance normale jusqu'à ce que j'ai 15 ans après cela c'est devenu horrible. Avant je passais beaucoup de temps avec mes frères Gabriel et Balthazar. Je les adore. J'avais des super résultats et j'avais des amis et je m'entendais bien avec tout le monde même si je restais assez timide.

Castiel fit une pause et regarda la psy. Elle prenait des notes et releva la tête quand elle remarqua le silence.

-D'accord et avec tes parents ?

-Je m'entendais assez bien avec, moins qu'avec mes frères mais ça se passait plutôt bien. Puis j'ai découvert que j'étais gay, et la c'était le début de la fin de ma relation avec mes parents. Ils m'ont repoussé et m'ont jeté dehors. Mes frères sont restés près de moi, ils m'ont payé un petit appartement en ville et ils passaient me voir souvent. A l'école aussi ça a dégénèrer, je me faisais rejeter de tous mes amis, plus personne ne voulais m'adresser la parole, je me suis même fait battre durant un moment avant de changer d'école.

-D'accord je vois et comment tu l'as pris.

-C'était dur, passer de l'amour au rejet pour ça c'est dur. C'est comme si on rejetait quelqu'un parce qu'il a des yeux bleus et pas bruns.

-Je sais je comprends, et maintenant ça va mieux ?

-Oui, je m'accepte et je ne laisse pas les paroles des autres me démoraliser.

-Bon alors j'ai une question, pourquoi avoir dit enfin quand tu as su que tu allais mourir ?

-Co, comment vous savez ?

-Dean me l'a dit, il m'a appeler assez inquiet hier pour que je te reçoive aujourd'hui. Alors il m'a expliqué tout.

-Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça c'est autre chose.

-C'est quoi ?

-Hannah. Mais je ne saurai pas en parler aujourd'hui…

-Bien, alors on va arrêter aujourd'hui d'accord ?

-Oui bien sur.

La jeune femme se leva pour aller s'installer derrière son bureau. Castiel s'assit en face d'elle. Perdu dans ses pensées il se souvint de la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus et son sourire. Il était tombé sous le charme directement. Puis il l'avait entendu rire et à partir de ça il avait été perdu, elle était devenue son monde, son univers.

-Castiel ? Vous m'écoutez ?

-Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Je vois ça, ce n'est rien. Je vous demandais pourriez vous revenir la semaine prochaine à la même heure ?

-Bien sûr.

-D'accord alors vous avez rendez-vous la semaine prochaine même jour même heure.

-D'accord, je vous dois combien ?

-Rien.

Castiel fut surpris, les psy avait la réputation de demander beaucoup d'argent pour rien.

-Mais pourquoi, je ne comprends pas ?

-Dean a payer d'avance pour le rendez-vous alors ne te tracasse pas.

Jo se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle lui ouvrit pour qu'il puisse sortir.

-Ne pense pas que je te mette dehors mais je n'ai que 10 minutes pour manger avant mon patient suivant.

Elle rigola et le poussa légèrement en plaçant sa main entre ses omoplates. Castiel lui dit au revoir et puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Avant d'entrer il regarda dans le couloir d'a côté et il vit Winchester qui regardais par la fenêtre. Castiel hésita avant de se diriger vers lui.

-Docteur ?

Il sembla surpris et se retourna pour regarder l'homme en face. Dans ses yeux on pouvait lire l'interrogation. Puis il lui sourit. Son magnifique sourire qui faisait craquer Castiel.

-Oui ?

-Heu, je voulais vous dire merci pour le rendez-vous. Enfin pas de ne pas me l'avoir dit mais plutôt de l'avoir payé.

-Il y a pas de quoi.

Castiel se perdit dans les émeraudes qui le fixaient. Puis il toussota pour se redonner contenance. Et il lui demanda

-Je me disais que pour vous remercier je pourrais vous offrir un café. Qu'en dites vous ?

-J'accepte avec plaisir.

Il lui sourit et lui indiqua l'ascenseur. Ils y rentrèrent et descendirent jusqu'à l'étage de la cafétéria.

 _ **Une tite review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voilà le chapitre suivant.**_

 _ **Dans cette partie-ci on va en apprendre plus sur Dean et son passé.**_

 _ **Comme vous l'avez remarqué, les jours de publications sont irréguliers ainsi que la taille des chapitres. C'est parce que je fais au feeling et en plus j'entre en période d'examens, alors je ne saurais pas vous dire quand il y aura un nouveau chapitre. En principe dans quelques jours mais je ne saurait pas donner de précisions.**_

 _ **Voilà, encore un fois merci chère Eulalie (ma bêta et meilleure amie !)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **POV Dean**

Une fois à la cafétéria de l'hôpital Dean lui indiqua une petite table à l'écart près de la fenêtre où il avait l'habitude d'aller. Ainsi il pourrait tourner le regard afin de ne pas gêner l'autre homme. Il prit un café noir puis alla s'installer. L'autre s'assit devant lui et plongea son regard dans son café. Dean en profita pour l'observer. Il était beau avec sa peau ivoire et ses yeux bleus. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la couleur de ses yeux. Puis Castiel releva la tête et lui demanda.

-Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé chez la psy ?

-Je voulais t'aider. Je me suis dit que si tu en parlais à quelqu'un tu pourrais aller mieux.

-Alors toi aussi va la voir.

Dean fit surpris, de quoi parlait-il ?

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu sais que je te regarde je vois un homme brisé, comme moi. J'ai l'impression de me regarder dans la glace.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et je ne vais sûrement pas aller chez Jo.

-Alors parles moi, pourquoi es-tu malheureux ?

 ** _Flash-back_**

 _Dean étudiait pour ses examens finaux en médecine. Il avait déjà fais ses stages et pensais à faire une spécialisation. Il relisait une dernière fois des synthèses avant de préparer à manger pour lui et son frère Sam. Ce dernier étudiait le droit, il voulait devenir avocat pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Malheureusement pour Dean, il ne parvenait plus à voir son frère comme avant. Il avait découvert lors d'un cours concernant les cancers que beaucoup de facteurs pouvaient provoquer ceux-ci. Et dans ceux-là était un accouchement difficile. En effet après un accouchement difficile le corps se fatigue et est plus fragile. Alors depuis ce jour là Dean ressentait une trahison envers son frère. C'était lui qui lui avait pris sa mère. Il lui avait pris la personne la plus importante de sa vie et changer son père par la même occasion. Ce dernier se plongeant dans le travail et l'alcool il avait changé et ne s'occupait plus de ses fils. Alors Dean avais du s'occuper de Sam tout seul. Étant donné qu'il ne savait plus se concentrer sur ses cours il se leva et commença à préparer à manger. Quelle idée il avait eu de partager son appartement avec son frère… à cause de ça il ne pouvait pas ramener qui il voulait. Bien sûr il ramenait quand même deux trois filles par mois mais c'est tout. Dire qu'avant il ramenait des filles et des garçons tous les jours, un véritable coureur de jupons et de pantalons. Maintenant il étudiait tout le temps. Encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées il fit déborder l'eau de la casserole._

 _-Merde !_

 _Il ramassa l'eau qui était par terre puis après il continua de préparer ses pâtes. Même si il aimait la bonne nourriture il restait étudiant. Il entendit la porte de l'appartement et son frère s'écria_

 _-Dean tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé tantôt._

 _Son grand dadet de petit frère alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de la petite table de l'appartement et continua de parler bien trop fort pour son frère qui avait la tête comme un seau à force de passer ses journées dans ses cahiers._

 _-Tu vois Jessica qui est en cours avec toi ?_

 _Dean réagit à ce prénom, bien sûr qu'il la connaissait. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle quand il l'avait vue entrer dans la classe le jour de la rentrée. Mais il n'avait jamais osé lui parler. Après tout sa réputation le précédait et tout le monde savait qu'il était un tombeur alors il ne voulait pas la faire fuir par peur de la perdre. C'était ridicule elle ne lui avait presque jamais adressé la parole mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Quand il l'a voyait il sentait son ventre se tordre et son corps se réchauffer comme si il avait vécu dans un univers de glace._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Jess ?_

 _Il essayait de faire comme si de rien était comme si ce n'était personne pour lui._

 _-Eh bien on a commencé à parler il y a quelques mois et on a découvert qu'on s'aimait. Alors on est ensemble ! C'est génial tu ne trouve pas ?_

 _Sam était enjoué. Dean lui viit rouge. Comment osait-il ! Il lui avait pris sa mère, sa liberté, son enfance et maintenant la femme qu'il aime ! Dean sentit la rage monter en lui et malgré tout il essayait de rester calme du moins en apparence. Intérieurement il bouillonnait. Alors il répondit le plus naturellement qu'il le pouvait._

 _-C'est cool je suis content pour toi._

 _Il se retourna et prit les assiettes et posa celle de son frère devant lui et commença à manger appuyer sur le comptoir de la cuisine._

 _-Dean, tu n'as pas l'air content. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _Sam s'inquiètait vraiment pour Dean, on pouvait l'entendre rien qu'à son timbre de voix. Malheureusement pour lui cela brisa le barrage d'émotion que Dean s'était construit._

 _-J'en peux plus. Tu n'es jamais content. Après m'avoir pris maman, papa, ma liberté et mon enfance tu me prends la seule personne que j'aime. Tu es content ! TU AS GÂCHÉ MA VIE PUTAIN ET TU VOUDRAIS QUE JE SOIS HEUREUX POUR TOI._

 _Sam était en état de choc, il ne comprenait pas ce que lui reprochais son frère. Alors il ne bougea pas quand son aîné commença à préparer son sac et qu'il mit toutes ses affaires dedans._

 _-Je ne comprends pas Dean, pourquoi tu me reproches tout ça ? Je n'ai rien fait._

 _-MAIS T'ES CON C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, C'EST TA FAUTE SI MAMAN EST MORTE !_

 _Dean sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte et monta dans sa voiture. Il démarra en trombe et ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit son frère._

 ** _Fin flash-back_**

-Dean ? Demanda une voix rauque.

Il avait du rester longtemps dans ses pensées car Castiel commençait à s'inquiéter.

-C'est compliqué… C'est à cause de mon frère, enfin non c'est ma faute mais aussi à lui. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui. Castiel lui souriait encourageant.

-En fait, j'étais en colère contre lui alors je suis parti et je l'ai laissé seul. Mais tu vois on était tout l'un pour l'autre. Je l'ai abandonné. Je l'ai laissé seul je n'ai pas assumé mon rôle de grand frère.

Dean sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et sa gorgé se comprimait. Il baissa alors on regard vers sa tasse pour ne pas tomber dans les morceaux d'océan qu'il avait en face de lui. Il savait que si il y plongeait il serai noyé sous ses émotions. Il sentit une main se poser doucement sur la sienne et la serrer doucement.

-C'était mon petit frère je devais le protéger mais j'étais en colère. Alors je lui ai dit que c'était sa faute si on avait tout perdu. C'était vrai mais il ne devait pas le savoir. Je ne devais pas lui mettre ce poids sur ses épaules. Je suis le grand frère c'est à moi de le protéger et je lui ai dit des horreurs.

Les larmes que Dean retenait difficilement commencèrent alors à couler sur ses joues creusant des sillons brûlant. La main posée sur la sienne le serra plus fort. Elle devint alors son ancrage, sa bouée.

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veut pas et puis le lien qu'il y a entre frères est plus fort qu'une dispute. Tu devrais essayer de lui en parler.

-Ça va faire 5 ans que je ne l'ai plus vu… Je n'ai même pas de nouvelles de lui. Je ne sais pas si il a réussi ses études, à mon avis oui il est intelligent. Et peut être qu'il est papa. Tu imagines je suis peut être tonton et en ne suis même pas au courant.

Dean commençais à paniquer légèrement. A vrai dire il n'avait plus pensé à son frère depuis si longtemps que tous les sentiments qui revenaient en lui semblaient l'étouffer. Depuis qu'il avait vu ces yeux bleus il avait l'impression que la glace qui avait pris possession de son cœur commençait à fondre. Puis il vit le sourire amusé de l'homme en face se lui et enfin il entendit son rire et la il sentit les barrières qu'il s'était construites être détruites les une après les autres. Il sentait la chute de ses murs mais ça ne lui fit pas mal. C'était comme quand on retire une écharde. Ça pique un peu mais le soulagement remplace vite toute la douleur.

-Je pense que tu pars un peu loin la.

Castel continua à rire et Dean le rejoint. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et entendre l'autre rire le rendait pus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Alors ils continuèrent de discuter de sujets plus normaux. Dean s'étonna de voir que Castiel n'avait aucune pop culture alors il lui fit une liste de films à voir absolument. Il leur sembla qu'ils étaient la depuis des heures. Quand Dean proposa de leur payer un verre ou un nouveau café Castiel regarda l'heure et se leva précipitamment.

-Merde je suis en retard. Je devrais déjà être au travail. Je suis désolé mais je dois partir au revoir.

Castiel partit en courant et Dean ne put empêcher son regard de coller vers les fesses de l'autre homme. Il se leva et partit chez lui. Après tout c'était son jour de congé. Une fois chez lui ses pensées dérivèrent vers le jeune homme avec qui il avait passé des heures.

 _ **Une tite review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre! On va en apprendre plus sur Cas et son passé.**_

 _ **Encore une fois merci Eulalie!**_

 _ **Je tiens à vous prévenir, la fic est assez courte (15k). Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit c'est ma première fic et je ne voulait pas trainer avec des choses qui me paraissaient futiles. Il y aura une surprise à la fin de la fic! Donc lisez là jusqu'au bout (je sais c'est du chantage mais bon...). Sinon, je vous encourage vraiment à m'écrire une petite review, pare que quand j'en vois une mou petit cœur de fille sensible se sert et je suis heureuse durant toute la journée. Alors s'il vous plait prenez quelques seconde de votre temps pour m'écrire (sauf si c'est pour dire c'est de la merde... je ne suis pas contre les critiques négatives mais seulement si elles sont développée)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **PDV Castiel**

Une semaine après son rendez-vous chez la psy, Castiel était impatient d'aller à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à l'homme aux yeux émeraudes et aux sourire rares mais magnifiques. Il avait hâte de le revoir. Alors qu'il était dans le bus il reçut un message de son frère Gabriel :

-Hello comment vas-tu Cassie ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Magnifiquement bien et tu ne devineras jamais quoi.

-Dis le moi alors.

-Pff t'as même pas essayé de trouver c'est nul… J'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie.

-Tu dis ça à toutes les personnes qui parviennent à te supporter plus d'une journée…

-Mais non je te jure c'est vraiment l'homme de ma vie. Il est beau, gentil et super intelligent. C'est un avocat tu te rends compte.

-Toutes mes félicitations et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

-Merci, mais il y a un petit problème… On est pas encore en couple…

-Quoi ?! Tu dis que c'est l'homme de ta vie et tu ne sors pas avec ! Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ?

-Haha très drôle… je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Le pire c'est que je pense qu'il est hétéro.

-Tente ta chance et tu verras bien. Par contre je dois te laisser à plus tu me donneras des nouvelles avec ton homme parfait.

En effet le bus venait de passer devant l'hôpital. Il sortit et réfléchit à son frère. Il s'entendait très bien avec Gabe et c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait survécu à la perte de son ange. Quand il avait eu 20 ans il s'était rapproché de son frère. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles depuis que Gabe avait découvert qu'ils aimaient les hommes et les femmes. Comme Castiel lui avait dit il sautait sur tout ce qui bougent et croyais trouver l'amour à tous les coins de rues. Castiel rentra dans l'hôpital et se dirigea vers le 3ème étage. Il frappa à la porte de la psy et rentra quand il entendit lui crier d'enter.

-Bonjour Castiel, installé toi j'arrive dans une petite minute juste le temps de ranger ce dossier.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil comme la semaine dernière. Et comme la dernière fois elle le rejoignit et s'assit sur la chaise, un petit carnet à la main. Elle prenait rarement des notes et écoutait tout ce qu'il lui racontait.

-Comment ça va Castiel ?

-Bien, mieux que je n'ai plus été depuis longtemps.

Il ressentait le besoin de se confier à la jeune femme.

-Alors, je pensais que nous pourrions parler de la raison pour laquelle tu a dit enfin. Mais seulement si tu t'en sens capable.

-Oui, oui bien sûr.

-Donc tu peux me parler d'Hannah.

 **Flash-back**

 _Castiel était à l'église comme tous les dimanches. Il y était passé tard parce qu'il devait travailler au soir. Il pria pour son bonheur et pour celui de se frère. Puis il sortit et fut surpris pas des cris d'enfants. Il chercha alors autour de lui et son regard tomba sur une caisse en carton. Il se pencha et regarda à l'intérieur, il y avait un bébé emmitouflé dans des couvertures. Alors il le prit dans ses bras et rentra dans sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur il alluma le chauffage pour réchauffer le bébé qui semblait avoir passé beaucoup de temps dans le froid. Il me posa sur ses genoux et le regarda dans ses yeux. La il vit son regard bleu qui l'envouta. Lui qui pensait le déposer à l'hôpital il ne put se résoudre à l'abandonner. Alors il enleva les couvertures afin de savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Il découvrit que c'était une petite fille alors il lui donna le nom d'Hannah car elle était arrivée comme un ange dans sa vie._

 _Six ans plus tard son petit ange fêtait ses septs ans. Il lui avait organisé une super fête avec tous ses amis et la famille. Elle avait reçu tout ce qu'elle voulait. Des poupée, du matériel de dessin et des perles pour faire des colliers qu'elle offrait à tous ceux qui était venu pour fêter son anniversaire. Malheureusement au moment de couper le gâteau elle fit un malaise. Elle tomba dans les bras de son parrain Gabriel qui la tenait. Voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas son père décida de l'amener à l'hôpital. Il n'avait jamais et aussi peur de sa vie. Il attendit durant des heures dans la salle d'attente refusant de quitter son poste ne serai-ce que pour passer aux toilettes. Quand il put entrer dans sa chambre elle était reliée à des machines et des sachets de médicaments. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et cette dernière ouvrit les yeux._

 _-Papa, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe._

 _-Ce n'est rien mon ange, tu es juste un peu malade, bientôt tu iras mieux et tu rentreras à l'hôpital d'accord ?_

 _-J'espère papa. Je t'aime._

 _Elle lui prit la main et la sera aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Alors il sera aussi la main de son ange et veilla sur son sommeil._

 _Le lendemain il se réveilla quand un médecin entra dans la pièce. Il lui demanda de venir avec lui dans le couloir pour lui parler en privé._

 _-Monsieur Novak, je suis désolé de vous annoncer ça mais votre fille souffre d'une leucémie sévère._

 _-Qu,Quoi ?_

 _-Elle a une leucémie, un cancer du sang qui s'attaque…_

 _-JE SAIS CE QU'EST UNE LEUCÉMIE !_

 _Il était enragé. Comment osait-il dire que son ange avait une leucémie. Ce n'était pas possible. Il sentait la rage bouillir dans ses veines. Il allait frapper dans le mur qui était en face de lui quand il entendit_

 _-Papa, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

 _La toute la colère partie comme elle était arrivée. Il se sentit vide et triste. Alors il s'agenouilla pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras et lui murmura_

 _-Rien de grave, mon ange je vais régler le problème._

 ** _Fin de flash-back_**

Castiel sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'avait pourtant plus pleuré depuis une semaine et ça devait faire un an qu'il ne s'était plus laisser aller devant quelqu'un. Il baissa le regard et renifla. Il se sentait mal et il n'avait encore rien dit. Alors pour écourter son supplice de commença :

-C'é,….C'était il y a trois ans. Hannah était une petite fille. On avait fêté ses 7 ans il y a pas longtemps. Mais elle a eu un malaise et on a été à l'hôpital. Elle avait,… une…. Une leucémie. Elle a passé 6 mois à l'hôpital mais il n'y avait rien à faire. La maladie était trop avancée. C'était ma fille, mon ange et elle est morte.

Il finit sa phrase en gémissant. Ça lui faisait mal de se rappeler ces souvenirs là. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Sa tête lui lançait. Sa gorge s'était bloquée et il sera ses cheveux dans ses mains. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il sentit alors un bras passer sur son dos courbé. La blonde l'attirat à lui et le serra contre elle.

-Je suis désolée de te faire rappeler des souvenirs aussi durs. Mais il faut que tu parle et que tu te libère.

-Je, je sais.

Il continua à sangloter pendant au moins dix minutes. Puis il releva la tête.

-C'était une fille géniale. Elle était forte et gentille. Quand elle a su ce qu'elle avait elle ne s'est pas du tout tracassée pour sa maladie mais pour moi parce que les soins coûtent cher. Et quand elle a su qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours elle m'a demandée pardon parce qu'elle allait me laisser seul. Elle n'a pas pensé une minute à elle mais seulement à moi et à ce que j'allais faire une fois seul. Alors pour éviter que je ne fasse une bêtise elle m'a fait promettre de me battre jusqu'au bout. Et après ça elle est morte le lendemain….

Il pleura pendant longtemps, du moins ce qu'il lui sembla. La jeune femme lui tendit une boîte de mouchoirs. Il resta pendant de longues minutes à essayer de calmer ses sanglots. Quand il parvint à respirer normalement il releva la tête et essaya de sourire à la psy.

-Castiel, je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois vous demander de partir. Mon prochain patient m'attend déjà.

-Je, je comprends.

Il se leva, se dirigea machinalement vers la porte que Harvelle lui ouvrit.

-Au revoir Castiel. Si vous voulez vous pouvez reprendre un autre rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ma porte vous est ouverte.

-Merci.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello tout le monde! Voici la suite de ma fic!**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est plus léger que celui d'avant, l'histoire avance petit à petit.**_

 _ **Désolé si je poste moins souvent qu'avant mais je suis en examen alors je n'ai pas le temps (ni le courage) d'allumer mon ordi et d'attendre que le site démarre... Oui, mon ordinateur est extrêmement lent... Mais je vais essayer de poster au moins toutes les semaine. Que dire d'autre... Rien à part merci Eula! (je sais que je le dit à chaque fois mais croyez moi elle à sauver vos yeux et épargné l'achat de lunettes!)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture (oubliez pas le tite review qui fait plaisir!)**_

 **PDV Castiel**

Castiel se dirigea vers les ascenseurs quand il entendit une voix l'appeler.

-Castiel, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraudes en face de lui. Le sourire de l'homme en face de lui disparut aussitôt qu'il vit ses yeux. Castiel réalisa alors qu'il devait avoir les yeux rougis et gonflés. Il détourna le regard et essaya de se cacher en rougissant de honte. Il allait se retourner totalement pour s'en aller quand il sentit une main de placer sous son menton. Il releva ma tête et tomba sur les yeux inquiets de l'autre homme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le médecin.

-Ri,… rien.

-Je vois qu'il y a quelque chose. Tu viens boire un café et discuter avec moi ?

Dean lui souriait encourageant. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'il le guide jusqu'à la cafétéria. Castiel regarda l'heure. Mince il ne lui restait qu'une demi heure avant de commencer son service et il lui fallait au mois 25 minutes de bus pour y arriver.

-Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. Je dois me dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard.

Il vit la déception passer sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Castiel ne voulait pas le rendre malheureux et il aurait volontiers accepté sa proposition mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son travail.

-D'accord, je comprends, mais je peux t'accompagner jusqu'au parking ?

-Bien sûr.

 **PDV Dean**

Castiel lui sourit et le suivi vers l'ascenseur. Ils montèrent dedans et Dean appuya sur le bouton de rez-de-chaussée. Puis il fixa son regard sur la notice d'instructions de la machine. Alors le noiraud l'observa grâce aux miroirs en face de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait, sa mâchoire parfaite, ses lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être dévorées ou peut-être ses cheveux courts mais magnifiques. Il ne pouvait se décider. Malheureusement pour Castiel le trajet en ascenseur fut bien trop court à son goût. Il sorti et suivi l'autre homme sur le parking.

-Tu es garé où ?

Castiel fut surpris par la question.

-Euh, je n'ai plus de voiture. Je suis venu en bus.

-Quoi !? Tu es venu en bus. Tu sais quoi je vais te déposer à ton travail.

-Je veux bien. Parce que je dois avouer que je n'aime pas prendre le bus.

-Bien alors suis moi.

Dean commença à marcher le long du bâtiment et il s'arrêta sur une place réservée. La voiture était magnifique, une voiture de collection à n'en pas douter. Même si Castiel n'était pas intéressé par les voitures il trouvait qu'elle reflétait bien son propriétaire, magnifique.

-Castiel, je te présente Baby.

-Baby ?

-Oui, ma voiture.

Dean fit le tour de Baby pour ouvrir la portière afin de laisser Castiel entrer. Ce dernier se glissa dans la voiture et il referma la porte sur lui. Alors, Dean fit le tour et s'installa du côté conducteur. Il se tourna vers son compagnon de route, il l'observa et ne put que le trouver magnifique. Il avait un visage masculin mais agréable à regarder. En plus de ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient un atout non négligeable. Bref il ressemblait à un ange, dommage que son trench-coat et sa veste de costumes cachent autant son corps que Dean devinait attirant. Il savait que s'il l'avait rencontré dans un bar il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à le draguer et le mettre dans son lit. Seulement là voir ses yeux rougis et des cernes encore plus prononcée que la semaine d'avant lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser pour ensuite le jeter comme une veille chaussette. Dean se rendit compte que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Pour dire vrai ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Pour se donner contenance il toussota avant de demander :

-Où tu travailles Cas ?

-Cas

Dean n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il lui avait donné un surnom. C'était sorti comme ça, naturellement.

-Euh, oui c'est plus court que Castiel mais si tu n'aimes pas je ne t'appellerai plus comme ça.

-Non, j'aime bien. C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude.

-D'accord alors je t'appelle Cas. Donc je te demandais tu travailles où ?

-Dans un bar à l'autre bout de la ville. Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses.

-Ne me sous-estimes pas. Niveau bars je m'y connais.

-Euh, je travaille au Roadhouse.

-Le Roadhouse ? Mais j'y vais toutes les semaines et je t'y ai jamais vu.

-Je suis en congé tous les jeudis normalement. Et je ne travaille que les après-midis.

-Ben si tu es en congé les jeudis pourquoi tu travailles aujourd'hui ?

Castiel sembla gêné par la question, il tourna la tête et observa les arbres du parking en se triturant les doigts.

-Disons que j'ai pas les moyens pour payer mon appartement et j'ai aussi quelques dettes et il faut que je rembourse tout avant ma mort pour pas quelles reviennent à mes frères.

-Ce serait pas plus facile de demander une augmentation ?

-Possible mais je ne veux pas expliquer à ma patronne pourquoi j'en ai besoin.

-Attends ta patronne est pas au courant pour ton cancer ?!

-Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle me paye plus juste pour ça.

-Mais tu es fou.

Sur ces paroles Dean démarra et quitta le parking. Le trajet se passa en silence. Dean savait que une fois sur place il irait voir Helen, la patronne, pour lui parler de Cas. Après tout le métier de serveur était tout sauf recommandé quand on a un cancer aux lombaires. Une fois sur le parking il se tourna vers Castiel. Celui-là regardait dehors. Puis il se retourna et dit :

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir conduit.

-De rien Cas, mais je me disais on pourrait peut-être discuter un peu après tout il n'y a personne.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je vais me changer. Et j'arrive.

-D'accord moi je vais m'installer.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et pendant que Cas rentrait par la porte de service. Dean rentra dans l'établissement et se dirigea vers le bar. Il demanda à la serveuse d'aller chercher la patronne. Celle-ci arriva rapidement et Dean se dit qu'il ne fallait pas tourner autour du pot. Comme si c'était dans ses habitudes.

-Bon Helen je vais pas tourner autour du pot. Ton serveur Castiel, à un cancer des lombaires.

-Qu, quoi ?

-tu as bien entendu il a un cancer des lombaires. Donc il doit éviter un max d'être debout et encore plus de courir avec des plateaux.

-Oh, il me l'avait pas dit. Je comprends. Euh, je vais essayer de lui faire faire les comptes. Comme ça il sera dans un bureau.

-Merci beaucoup. Oh et lui dit pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit.

-Non pas de soucis. Mais dit moi depuis quand tu t'occupes comme ça de tes patients ?

Helen lui sourit et Dean parti s'installer à sa table. Il s'assit comme tous les jeudis à la table du fond près du bar pour pouvoir discuter avec Charlie la serveuse. Il avait bien essayé de draguer la jeune femme mais elle lui avait donné un coup dans la mâchoire en déclarant haut et fort qu'elle était lesbienne et un donc il était hors de question de la mettre dans son lit. Depuis ils étaient devenus amis et discutaient dès que la jeune fille en avait le temps. Dean tourna la tête et vit Castiel entrer dans la pièce. Il portait un tablier et un plateau dans les mains. Dean eut l'impression de voir entrer un ange. Il reste bouche bée durant au moins une minute. Quand l'ange se rapprocha de lui, il tourna la tête et se concentra sur le menu qu'il connaissait par cœur. Castiel se mit à côté de lui et déposa le plateau sur la table. Il prit la chaise en face de Dean et s'assit.

-Il paraît que tu prends à chaque fois ça.

D'eau regarda le plateau et vit un morceau de tarte accompagnée d'une bière.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Alors tu peux rester avec moi ?

-Oui bien sûr. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu as pas des anecdotes marrantes à raconter ?

-Si si. Attends je cherche.

Ils discutèrent ainsi durant des heures. Quand les clients habitués arrivèrent Castiel se leva pour aller les servir. Mais Helen arriva et lui dit qu'il avait été promu. Cas partit avec sa patronne pour qu'elle lui donne son nouvel horaire.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello ! Voilà la suite !**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça me fait très chaud au coeur, ça met de bonne humeur en cette période difficile qu'est la session d'examen.**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre Destiel avance !**_

 _ **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira! J'ai hâte de lire vos review!**_

 _ **Je vais fiare un truc que j'ai pas encore fais, je vais vous répondre! Et oui vous avez bien lu!**_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156**_

 _ **Mon but est de surprendre au fil des chapitres pour donner envie de lire la suite, alors j'espère que ça a marché. Et je suis désolée pour la dépression...**_

 _ **Courtney Ackles**_

 _ **Contente que ça te plaise et pour la confidence, c'est pour qu'on voit bien l'évolution dans leur relation.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous!**_

 **PDV Castiel**

Il n'avait que rarement mit les pieds dans le bureau d'Helen. Elle s'assit à son bureau et fit signe à Castiel de s'installer en face de lui.

-Voilà, j'ai décidé de te changer de poste. Tu ne vas plus faire le service en salle mais tu vas faire les comptes.

-Les comptes ? Mais il ne faut pas de diplôme pour faire ça ?

-Si. Mais je m'en fous je veux que tu fasses mes comptes. Donc tu ne cours plus dans la salle et tu travailles les après-midi. De 16h à 20h tous les jours.

-Heu, d'accord.

-Bon, va retrouver ton médecin, je dois changer ta paye.

-Co… comment tu sais que c'est un médecin ?

-Harvelle ça te dis rien ?

-Ben si c'est ton nom de famille.

-Et le docteur Harvelle. C'est ma fille. Et la meilleure amie de Dean.

-D'accord je vois. Bon je vais aller lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Bien, allez file.

Castiel sortit de la pièce et retourna à la table où l'attendait le médecin. Il semblait hypnotisé par sa bouteille de bière.

-Hello Dean. Helen m'a changé de poste. Je vais faire les comptes.

-Cool ça. Et tu changes d'horaires du coup ?

-Oui, je travaille tous les soirs mais moins longtemps.

-C'est chouette. Ça te dis de manger une tarte avec moi ?

-Je voudrais bien mais je vais rentrer je suis vraiment fatigué.

-Oh, je vois. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Volontiers.

Dean se leva et Castiel marcha dans ses pas. Même si Cas aurait volontiers accepté de partager une tarte avec lui, il se sentait vide. C'était du au trop plein d'émotions. Il avait été ravi qu'il lui propose de le ramener chez lui. Plus il pouvait passer de temps avec lui mieux il se sentait. Il espérait pouvoir le voir de temps en temps au travail. Il ne voulait plus aller à l'hôpital. Déjà entra dans sa voiture et Castiel s'installa à la place passager. Il regarda alors le conducteur et tomba dans ses yeux émeraudes. Il resta dans on regard pendant ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Ses yeux semblaient se rapprocher. Mais ce n'était pas une impression il se rapprochait ! Les yeux de Castiel dévièrent vers les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Elles l'hypnotisaient et semblaient l'attirer. Alors Castiel se sentit se rapprocher de Dean. Soudain une main se posa sur sa joue et le fit sursauter. Il retourna plonger son regard dans les deux émeraudes pures devant lui. Il vit un regard à la fois joueur et interrogateur. Il lui répondit par un sourire et rapprocha se lèvres. Il eut une décharge qu'est leur lèvres se touchèrent. Ce fut un baiser chaste au commencement. Juste un effleurement. Puis Dean appuya plus fortement. Castiel sentit alors la langue de Dean lui demander l'accès à sa bouche. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et lui accorda l'accès. Un gémissement sortit de la gorge de Castiel quand il sentit la langue veloutée caresser la sienne. Les mains de Castiel s'accrochèrent à la veste en cuir du médecin. Il avait besoin d'un point d'ancrage tellement il était bouleversé par les émotions qui l'assaillaient. Ils se séparent quand le manque d'oxygène fit brûler leurs poumons. Dean regarda la route et lui demanda le souffle encore un peu court.

-Tu habites où ?

Castiel mit quelques secondes avant que la question n'arrive à son cerveau et encore plus de temps pour en comprendre le sens.

-Dans le quartier Est. Je te dirai quand tourner.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence. Castel perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce baiser. Signifiait-il quelques choses ou c'était juste du désir. Lui savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Dean mais était-ce réciproque ? Tellement de questions où il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Une fois devant son immeuble il se retourna vers le médecin. Celui-là regardait le bâtiment.

-Heu, merci beaucoup Dean.

-De… de rien.

Dean semblait gêné. Il se massait la nuque. Les joues légèrement rosies. Alors Castiel fit quelque chose qui n'avait pas pensé faire un jour. Il se pencha et initia un nouveau baiser. Il menait la danse, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Puis il recula et proposa.

-Tu veux monter avec moi ?

Dean semblait surpris. Castiel prit son courage à deux mains pour ne pas annuler son offre. Puis un sourire naquit sur le visage du châtain.

-Je dirai bien oui, mais tu es fatigué et avec moi tu risques pas de dormir beaucoup.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Castiel sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-D'accord à bientôt.

Il sortit rapidement de la voiture, gêné et monta dans son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur il fila directement sous la douche pour se calmer. Il alla dans son lit directement. Il pensait à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Lui qui était réservé et qui n'avait eu qu'une seule relation sérieuse dans sa vie, avait du mal à se rendre compte qu'il avait allumé Dean pour le faire monter dans son appartement. Alors il se coucha en pensant à ça. C'est le lendemain qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son rituel. Il sortit la photo et le bracelet du tiroir et les serra contre son cœur.

-Pardon mon ange, je suis désolé de t'avoir oublié. Je ne le referai plus jamais.

Il pleura pendant une demi-heure avant de sortir de son lit. Il passa par la cuisine et avala un énorme mug de café avec une tonne de sucre. Puis pour faire descendre tout ça il prit une cuillère de miel. Il adorait le miel, comme les abeilles. Il voulut profiter de sa journée alors il sortit. Il alla dans le par cet observa les insectes. Il avait toujours admiré ces petits bêtes qui pouvaient accomplir de grande chose. Il passa une bonne partie de la journée à les regarder avec fascination. Quand vint l'heure de manger il prit un Burger chez un marchand ambulant.

A 15 heure il monta dans le bus pour aller au Roadhouse. A peine il mit les pieds dans le bâtiment que Helen lui sauta dessus pour lui montrer comment faire les comptes dans les règles de l'art comme elle le disait. Il passa tout son temps de travail à écouter ses conseils et prendre quelques notes pour ne pas oublier. Quand il fut libéré il alla en salle pour boire un coup et il le vit. Dean était à la même table qu'hier et discutait avec Charlie. Il voulut s'éclipser mais Dean se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-Hey Cas !

-Hello Dean.

-Ça te dit de boire une bière avec moi ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Il s'installa à la table sans pour autant se détendre. Comment il devait agir avec ? Faire comme si il ne c'était rien passer ou retenter sa chance. Après tout Dean ne l'avait pas repoussé… Mais il n'avait pas accepté non plus. Castiel était perdu.

-Alors ça été ta première journée au compte ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas encore tout compris mais je suppose que ça viendra avec le temps.

\- Oh oui, tu sais si on naissait avec la science infuse j'aurai pas fait plus de 7 ans d'études.

-Je me doute bien.

Ils discutèrent comme ça pendant plus d'une heure avant que Dean ne dise qu'il valait mieux qu'ils rentrent. Il raccompagna Cas chez lui et comme le jour précédent Castiel l'embrassa. Mais le baiser ne s'arrêta pas. Dean s'accrocha à sa nuque et il se rapprocha de lui.

-Tu veux monter ? Demanda Cas encore essoufflé entre deux baisers.

-Oui, je veux bien.

Alors ils sortirent de la voiture et montèrent difficilement les escaliers car ils ne se lâchaient pas plus de quelques secondes. Comme si le fait de lâcher l'autre le ferait disparaître. Une fois dans l'appartement Castiel plaqua Dean conte le mur et continua à l'allumer. Il l'embrassa encore plus férocement et sensuellement. Alors il prit les pans de sa veste et s'en servit comme des poignées pour tirer le médecin dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte si fort que les murs en tremblèrent.

Le lendemain matin Castiel fut réveillé par des mouvements dans son lit. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Dean assit sur le bord du lit entrain d'enfiler son boxer. Cas pouvait voir ses cheveux en bataille après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Dean se leva et chercha après ses vêtements.

-Tu peux prendre des vêtements propres dans la garde-robe si tu veux.

Dean sursauta et se retourna pour plonger son regard dans celui du serveur.

-Euh, je ne sais pas… Ça ne te gêne pas ?

-Non, puisque je te le propose. Si tu veux je vais mettre tes affaires à laver et tu pourras venir les chercher ce soir.

-D'accord, je vais prendre une douche puis je vais devoir y aller. Je travaille au matin le vendredi.

Dean s'approcha de Castiel et l'embrassa. Puis il se retourna et alla dans la salle de bain. Castiel était heureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Depuis Hannah. Il se rendit compte avec effarement qu'il l'avait encore oubliée. Il se précipita vers la table de nuit et sortit les reliques. Il les serra sur son cœur et demanda pardon de l'avoir encore oubliée. Il regrettait d'avoir oublié son ange. Soudain il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule qui le fit sursauter. Il releva la tête pour tomber sur des orbes émeraudes inquiètes.

-Cas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ri,… Rien.

-Ne dit pas rien. Je vois bien que ça va pas.

Dean s'assit à côté de Cas et le prit dans ses bras. Puis doucereux il défit les doigts qui serraient la photo pour la prendre et l'observer.

-Elle est magnifique. C'est qui ?

-C'était… C'était Hannah. Ma fille.

-Ta fille ? Elle est où ?

Dean n'avait apparemment pas entendu le passé dans la phrase de Castiel. Les larmes de ce dernier redoublèrent.

-Elle est morte.

Castiel leva le regard vers Dean et y vit de la surprise puis de la pitié.

-Oh, non Cas ! Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il le serra plus fort dans ses bras et le laissa sangloter sans l'interrompre. Quand les sanglots se calmèrent il prit son téléphone et sonna à l'hôpital pour dire qu'il ne pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui. Castiel fatigué s'endormit dans les bras de Dean.

 _ **Voilà avant de vous laisser je vous annonce que cette fic a deux fins! Je ne savait pas choisir entre ces dux possibilités. Alors si vous voulez lire les deux, laissez des reviews!**_

 _ **(je sais que c'est du chantage... Mais après tout selon mes amies je suis un démon alors autant en profiter!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre!**_

 _ **Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir! Normalement je vais pouvoir poster plus souvent étant donné que je suis en vacances, mais je ne promet rien parce que mes amies ont prévues des vacances chargées. Bref j'ai hâte de lire vos retour sur ce chapitre et j!espère qu'il vous plaira!**_

 _ **Gabriel va faire son entrée !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **PDV Dean**

Dean continua à regarder la photo d'Hannah et comprit enfin. C'était pour elle que Cas voulait mourir. Il voulait rejoindre sa fille qui lui avait été arrachée. Alors il se sentit bien misérable face à cet homme qui malgré sa peine se battait du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que lui il n'avait même pas été capable de parler à son frère tout ça pour de la jalousie. Il se sentit mal. Mais maintenant il allait essayer de se rattraper, il voulait sauver son ange à lui, celui qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux, celui qui avait brisé toutes ses barrières. Peut-être que pour certaines personnes il allait trop vite, qu'il se trompait mais il savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il aimait Cas, de tout son cœur, plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Il l'aimait, avec ses yeux trop bleus, ses cheveux corbeau, sa voix rauque et son trench. Lui qui s'était promis de ne jamais tomber amoureux. De ne jamais dire je t'aime à quelqu'un car les seules fois où il l'avait fait ou penser la personne était partie avec un autre ou morte. Mais maintenant il savait qu'il aimait cet homme qu'il avait rencontré il y a moins de deux semaines. Il sentit Cas bouger dans ses bras. Alors il desserra un peu sa prise pour qu'il puisse bouger.

-Hey Cas.

-Dean ?

-Je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas.

Castel s'accrocha encore plus à Dean et le serra contre lui. Dean lui rendit son étreinte.

-Ça va ?

-Un peu mieux. Mais j'ai tout mal.

Castiel avait une voix encore plus rauque qu'avant. Sans doute due aux pleurs qui avaient duré plus d'une heure.

-Allez, vient Sunshine on va aller boire un café d'accord.

Dean se leva et tira Cas hors du lit. Quand il vit que se dernier était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance il l'aida à enfiler un boxer et un tee-shirt. Dean lui prépara le déjeuner et mangea avec lui. Il décida de rester la journée avec Cas.

Ils passèrent la journée dans le canapé à regarder des films que Dean considérait comme ''indispensable'' à regarder. Quand Castiel devait aller au travail, Dean téléphona à Helen et lui expliqua que Castiel ne pouvait pas aller travailler aujourd'hui. Ainsi ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et allèrent se coucher quand Cas ne savait plus garder les yeux ouverts. Avant de tomber dans les limbes du sommeil Dean serra Cas plus fort contre lui et lui murmura

-Je t'aime.

C'est comme ça qu'une routine s'installa entre les deux hommes. Dean partait au travail et rentrait pour passer le temps de midi avec Castiel. Puis il retournait travailler et quand il finissait son service il déposait Castiel au travail. Pendant que ce dernier travaillait le médecin allait faire les courses ou préparait le souper. Une heure avant que la serveur ne finisse sa journée Dean allait le rejoindre et s'installait à sa table habituelle. Quand Castiel sortait du bureau ils rentraient tout les deux dans l'appartement de Castiel et ils s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir fait l'amour.

Cela dura pendant un mois avant que Castiel ne débarque mercredi paniqué près de Dean qui regardait Docteur Sexy.

-Dean, on a un problème. Mon frère va débarquer demain avec son copain. Mais je lui ai rien dit pour toi… Et encore moins comment je t'ai rencontré.

Voyant que Castiel paniquait Dean lui prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes.

-Calme toi Cas. Ce n'est rien. Si tu veux je vais rentrer chez moi le temps que ton frère vienne chez toi. Comme ça tu ne devras rien lui dire OK ?

-Mais mais ça ne te dérange pas que je ne lui ai rien dit pour nous ?

-Non, ne te tracasse pas. Ce ne me gêne pas. Tu le lui diras quand tu le veux.

-Merci, merci mille fois. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je t'aime.

Ils regardèrent la télévision tout les deux. Puis la journée se passa comme les autres jours. Le lendemain matin Dean se réveilla tôt pour partir avant que le frère de Cas ne débarque. Alors qu'il allait quitter l'appartement il embrassa Cas et lui dit :

-Je t'aime, passe une bonne journée.

Cas bougea dans son sommeil et Dean fila avant que Cas ne se réveille. De sachant pas encore ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée il alla au Roadhouse.

 **PDV Castiel**

Castiel se réveilla avec le lit vide à côté de lui. Ça lui faisait bizarre. Il dormait toujours avec Dean d'habitude et se sentir seul dès le réveil lui faisait mal au cœur. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se lamenter et puis plus vite il s'activait et son frère repartirait plus vite Dean reviendrait. Alors il se leva et regarda son GSM il avait deux messages :

 ** _De Dean_**

 _Hey Cas passe une bonne journée. Je vais passer voir Charlie et Jo cet aprem. Je t'aime à tantôt._

 ** _De Gabriel_**

 _On arrive vers 11h j'espérais que tu as prévu des bonbons. Oh et prends aussi de la bouffe pour lapin._

Castiel avait évidemment prévu des sucreries pour son frère mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait de la ''bouffe pour lapin'' alors il sauta dans ses habits pour aller chercher des légumes à l'épicerie au bas de la rue. Une fois de retour chez lui il prépara tout pour l'arrivée de son frère. Il coupa les carottes et radis et fit des bols avec des Haribos et des Mars. A la fin de ses préparations il lui restait encore une demi-heure alors il en profita pour prendre une douche. Malheureusement son cancer se manifesta à ce moment là et il ne parvint plus à se tenir debout. Il tomba dans sa douche et se cogna la tête.

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression de se faire écraser dans un étau. Il entendit des voix à côté de lui. La voix de son frère et d'un inconnu. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais ce fut peine perdue. La lumière l'aveugla. Alors doucement il souffla, compta dix et réessaya. Ses yeux le brûlaient mais il parvint à les garder ouverts. Puis le visage de son frère apparut dans son champ de vision.

-Cassie, ça va ?

-Mmh, mal.

-Tu t'es cogné la tête c'est normal. Gabe bouge de là laisse le respirer.

Il ne reconnu pas la voix alors il essaya de se relever. Mais sa tête tourna et l'obligea à se recoucher.

-Hey Cassie, si tu as trop mal on va aller à l'hôpital.

-Quoi ? Non, non ça va j'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu.

-Sam. Tu veux bien aller chercher de l'eau ?

Castiel vit passer un homme qui avaient l'air immense et avec des cheveux mi-long. Sa tête continuait de lui lancer alors il ferma les yeux.

-Hey, t'endors pas. Tu sais quoi on va aller à l'hôpital.

-Non pas l'hôpital. Donne moi mon GSM je dois appeler quelqu'un.

-Tu es sûr, tu as pas l'air bien.

-Oui. Donne mon téléphone.

Castiel vit son frère se lever et le visage de l'autre homme apparaître devant lui. Il eut une impression de déjà vu quand il regarda ses yeux mais il ne pouvait pas se fier à sa tête vu le coup qu'il avait reçu.

-Tiens un peu d'eau.

-Merci.

Castiel essaya de se redresser pour boire. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas Sam lui proposa de l'aider à boire. Il lui soutint la tête afin qu'il puisse boire sans s'étrangler. Puis Gabriel revint avec le GSM de Cas dans la main. Ce dernier s'empressa de le prendre et chercha dans ses contacts. Quand il le trouva il appuya sur le bouton pour l'appeler.

-Hey Cas ça va.

Castiel fut soulagé d'entendre la voix rauque de son amant.

-J'ai…J'ai besoin d'aide. Je suis tombé sur la tête quand je prenais ma douche… J'ai mal.

-OK j'arrive.

Dean raccrocha et Castiel referma mes yeux.

-C'est qui que tu as appelé Cassie ?

-Mon copain…

-Tu es en couple et tu me l'as pas dit ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu me déçois !

-Gabe calme toi. Tu vas empirer son mal de tête.

-Oups pardon. Bon en attendant que ton prince charmant arrive je vais manger quelque chose.

-Oh tu es désespérant à toujours vouloir manger… D'ailleurs merci Castiel d'avoir prévu autre chose que du sucre parce que j'en fais une overdose.

Castiel sourit. Il connaissait bien son frère et savait à quel point il étais écoeurant avec ses sucreries.

-Ne te tracasse pas. Je connais Gaby. Je me doute que tu doit en avoir marre du sucre.

-Mais euh. Si vous vous liguez contre moi ça va pas aller. J'espérais un peu de soutien de ta part Cassie.

-Tu sais bien que je suis neutre. Je ne fais qu'énoncer la réalité.

-C'est bon je te parle plus.

Même si Castiel ne pouvait pas le voir il imaginait sa tête boudeuse et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Alors il rigola vite suivi par Sam et puis son frère. A peine remit de son fou rire il entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. On approche de la fin de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plait. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents mais je vais essayer de me ratrapper en postant le suivant plus rapidement.**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas ma 'tite review! Bizz bonne lecture!**_

 **PDV Dean**

Après avoir reçu le coup de fil de Cas il sauta dans sa Baby et roula jusqu'à l'appartement. Malheureusement il se chopa deux feux rouges. Alors pour rattraper le temps il ignora les limitations de vitesses. Heureusement il y avait une place juste à l'entrée de l'immeuble alors il se précipita dans les escaliers pour rejoindre Cas le plus vite possible. Il ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée et courut à l'intérieur. La première chose qu'il vit c'est qu'il y avait du monde dans l'appartement. Un petit homme châtain était assis sur le fauteuil et le regardait. Mais ce qui le stoppa dans sa course c'était l'autre. Plus grand assis sur la table basse.

-Sam ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !

-Dean. fit la voix rauque de Castiel.

Alors Dean en posa pas plus de questions et contourna le sofa pour se placer à genoux par terre au niveau de la tête de Cas. Il lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Il vit alors les yeux tourmentés de Castiel et embrassa son front.

-Je suis là. Je reste près de toi.

-Merci Dean.

-Je dois juste vérifier un truc pour être sûr que tu n'as rien de grave OK ?

-Vas y.

Dean se leva, ignorant toujours son frère et l'autre homme, sans doute le frère de Cas. Il alla chercher une petite lampe et vérifia que ses yeux réagissaient normalement.

-C'est à cause de ton dos que tu es tombé ?

-Oui. J'ai eu mal et puis je n'ai plus su rester debout.

Dean passa alors ses mains dans le dos de son amour et palpa ses vertèbres. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le cancer qui' avant n'était qu'une petite boule d la paire d'une tête d'épingle avait grossi et faisait la taille d'une balle de ping-pong.

-Merde Cas ! Il a grossi.

Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il savait qu'il ne restait que peu de temps à Cas. Il avait la confirmer que le temps passait beaucoup trop vite.

-Je suis désolé Dean. Vraiment désolé.

Cas prit Dean dans des bras et le serra contre lui. Puis il entendit son frère parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui a grossi ? Comment ton copain connaît Sam ? POURQUOI JE SUIS AU COURANT DE RIEN ?

-Du calme Gabriel je vais t'expliquer. dit Castiel en se détachant de Dean et en se redressant doucement aidé par son amant.

-J'espère bien.

-Je vais commencer par le début. Il y a quelques moi j'ai commencé à avoir mal au dos. Donc j'ai été à l'hôpital et on a soupçonné que j'ai un cancer aux lombaires. J'ai donc été voir un médecin. Je suis tombe sur Dean et il a essayé de m'aider. Mais je ne voulais pas d'aide. Malgré tout il était têtu alors on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. On a fini par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Tu as un QUOI ?

-Cancer aux lombaires. Vu la taille il lui reste que 2 mois. dit Dean impassible.

Malgré sa souffrance il n'oubliait pas que Sam était la.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Sam ?

-Heu, j'ai accompagné Gabe voir son frère. Ça va faire un mois qu'on est ensemble.

-Alors après m'avoir pris les seules femmes qui ont compté pour moi tu la laisse tomber et tu vas essayer de me prendre Cas !

Dean enrageait, lui qui voulait, pas plus tard qu'hier, essayer de lui pardonner, le voir la dans son salon le rendait fou. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour se calmer. Il prit un verre d'eau et le bu d'une traite. Puis il senti des bras venir enlacer sa taille. Il avait reconnu Cas.

-Dean, tu devrais essayer de l'écouter. Tu te souviens comment tu étais quand tu m'as parlé de Sam ? Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu veux lui parler.

-Tu savais qu'il allait venir ?

-Non, Gaby m'a dit qu'il viendrait avec son copain mais je ne savais pas qui c'était. Il voulait me le présenter.

-Je sais pas quoi faire Cas. Je suis perdu.

\- Parle-lui. Tu sais quoi va dans la chambre et parlé lui en tête à tête. Juste entre frère.

-Tu as raison. Je vais essayer de faire ça.

Dean sentait une boule lui monter à la gorge et ses yeux le brûler. Il retourna dans le salon et fit signe à son frère de le suivre. Il alla dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière son frère. Il s'assit et l'invita à faire de même.

-On devrait parler Dean.

-Oui. Je sais pas quoi tu dire. Juste pardon, j'ai agi comme un con, mais avec ma fierté et mon ego je n'ai pas réussi à revenir vers toi et à te demander pardon.

Dean sentit les larmes dévaler se joues mais il continua en les ignorant.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute si maman est morte. Je le savais mais je me sentais mal. Je n'osais te parler de ma bisexualité alors j'étais frustré de pas pouvoir être moi-même. Et quand tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec Jess j'ai vu rouge. Je n'aurai jamais du te dire ça. Je suis ton grand frère et je t'ai blessé. J'aurai du te protéger et pas t'enfoncer.

Dean s'arrêta et laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues. Tant pis si il n'avait plus de dignité. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire d'être ridicule.

-T'es con Dean. Tu aurais du tout me dire. Comme tu l'as dit tu es mon grand frère alors je m'en foutais et m'en fous toujours de ta sexualité. Tu aurais du me dire pour Jess et pour maman. On avait pourtant dit pas de secret…

-Je suis désolé. Vraiment vraiment désolé.

Les sanglots de Dean redoublèrent et il sentit son frère le prendre contre lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Ça faisait tellement du bien de retrouver son frère. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il lui avait manqué. Après se longue minutes Dean essuya ses joues et demanda :

-Alors tu sors avec le frère se Castiel ?

-Et toi avec Castiel ? C'est un de tes patients ?

-Malheureusement oui. Mais il veut pas se faire soigner alors je vais le perdre lui aussi…

Dean recommença à pleurer. Il avait toujours su que les jours se Castiel étaient comptés mais là il s'en rendait vraiment compte. Il savait que bientôt son ange lui serait arraché.

Il continua de discuter et de pleurer avec son frère. Il apprit que celui-là était devenu avocat. Il appris aussi que Jess était morte dans un incendie. Finalement au bout de plus d'une heure Dean et Sam retournèrent dans le salon. Sam et Gabriel rentrèrent chez eux et Dean et Castiel allèrent se coucher. Tout les deux étaient morts de fatigue.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Petit chapitre bien court qui annonce le fin (ou les fins normalement). Comme vous l'aurez compris c'est l'avant dernier chapitre avant la fin de cette fic. Ça me fait bizarre, après tout c'est la première fanfiction que j'écris. Mais pas de tracas, mon prochain bébé passe le check-up près de sa marraine (ma zolie bêta; j'ai nommé Eulalie/AGFoo) et le suivant est en cours de gestation. (Oui, c'est tout a fait normal de comparer des enfants à des fanfics)**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire!**_

 _ **PS: oubliez pas la 'tite review si vous voulez lire les deux fins possible à cette histoire!**_

 **PDV Castiel**

Castiel se réveilla dans les bras de son amour. Celui-ci dormait toujours alors Cas ne bougea pas. Il voyait bien les traces de larmes sur les joues de Dean et il savait qu'il était la cause de certaines de ses larmes. Il se sentit coupable d'avoir fait pleurer l'homme de sa vie. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que le jour où il partira Dean se sentirai comme lui c'était senti quand on lui avait arraché son ange. Il se savait cruel de ne pas avoir essayé. Il avait directement baissé les bras, attendant la défaite. Mais maintenant il avait Dean. Il avait retrouvé une raison de vivre. Il était heureux avec Dean, il ne se voyait pas de le quitter maintenant alors qu'ils venaient de se trouver. il voulait passer plus de temps avec lui, avoir une vie être heureux. Pour une fois il voyait un avenir possible et heureux dans les bras du médecin. Comble de l'irone, il voulait un avenir auprès de quelqu'un qui lui avait annoncé qu'il n'en aurait pas. Mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour est aveugle? Et sûrement bête pour son cas se dit Castiel. En regardant ce visage qu'il avait appris sur le bout des doigts, qu'il aimait, il se dit qu'il allait se battre, pour Dean, pour son Amour avec un grand A. Alors il prit une décision.

Une heure plus tard Dean ouvrit les yeux. Castiel n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il ne voulait pas réveiller son homme. Alors la journée commença comme d'habitude. Le déjeuner, le café, Docteur Sexy. Voulant trouver la force de lui annoncer, Castiel s'approcha de Dean et prit son visage en coupe. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord sans bouger puis il amorça un doux mouvement. Lentement il fit danser ses lèvres, puis sa langue vint se joindre à la danse. Comme à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, il sentit une douche chaleur monter dans tout son corps. Pas de l'excitation, juste de l'amour pur. Il l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte à cet instant. Puisant sa force dans tout cet amour il lui dit:

-Dean. Je veux me faire opérer. Je veux le faire pour toi. Pour nous. Je ne veux pas que tu souffre à cause de moi, alors que je n'aurai rien fait. Alors si c'est toujours possible je veux me faire opérer.

Castiel releva la tête vers Dean et vit son regard surpris. Mais il semblait heureux.

-D'accord mon ange. On va aller à l'hôpital et on va t'opérer en urgence.

Dean l'embrassa et ils partirent pour l'hôpital.

 **PDV Dean**

Dean attendait à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas pu opérer Castiel lui même. Il était trop proche de lui et risquait d'être déconcentré. Même si il connaissait les risques il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de râler. Maintenant il était dans la chambre qui avait été assignée à Cas. C'était Meg, qui l'opérait elle était très douée et Dean savait qu'elle ferait de son mieux. Normalement l'opération devrait finir d'ici quelques minutes. Dean sorti son GSM et regarda des photos qu'il avait prise de Cas. Il adorait celle qu'il avait prise quand son ange regardait un reportage sur les abeilles. Il avait l'air concentré et Dean adorait son regard captivé par l'écran. Dean sentit la bouffée d'amour remonter dans son corps jusqu'à atteindre ses oreilles. Puis il regarda l'heure. Il devrait avoir des nouvelles maintenant ! Alors cette fois ce fut une boucle d'inquiétude qui s'empara de lui. Il commença à triturer ses doigts. Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

-Je suis désolé monsieur mais l'opération ne s'est pas bien déroulée.


	11. Fin première

_**Hello me revoilà pour les fins de cette fic. Je m'en vais en vacances et donc n'aurai pas accès à mon ordi pendant un peu plus de deux semaines. Mais je verrai quand même vos reviews grâce à mon gsm. Donc voilà les deux dernier chapitre que je poste au même moment. Je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre suivant, BIZ et bonne lecture!**_

Un an plus tard.

Dean n'était plus sorti depuis un an. Il ne voulait pas aller quelque part où il penserait à lui. Il ne voyait plus personnes. Il n'était même pas allé à l'enterrement de son ange. Il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose qui confirmerait qu'il est mort. Il est mort, parti, envolé. Ce jour là Dean avait été tellement heureux quand Cas lui avait dit qu'il voulait se faire opérer. Dean les voyait déjà vivre des années ensembles, heureux avec des enfants. Et puis cet infirmier est arrivé. Il avait dit que ça c'était mal passé, mais Dean avait gardé espoir. Peut être qu'ils n'avaient pas su enlever toute la tumeur ou abîmer un nerf. Mais son espoir du vite éteint. Il était mort. Il l'avait perdu. Beaucoup de personnes le prenaient pour un fou. Il ne l'avait connu que quelques mois. Mais ce que c'est personnes ne comprenaient pas c'est qu'il l'aimait. Il était devenu le soleil de sa vie, son amour, son univers. C'était comme si toute sa vie était en orbite autour de Cas. Alors maintenant qu'il l'avait perdu sa vie c'était arrêter. Pour compenser sa perte il commença à boire. Il buvait tous les jours parfois juste un verre. D'autres jours il vidait des bouteilles entières. Il avait vite laissé tomber le travail. Il ne parlait à personnes même pas Jo ou Charlie qui passaient tous les jours en espérant qu'il les laisserait entrer. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il L'avait perdu. Il avait tout perdu. Son ange aux yeux bleus et au trench. Il avait perdu son sourire. Alors il ne voulait plus parler à personne. Il pleurait et buvait. Il vomissait pour pouvoir boire plus. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de ce que pensait les gens. Un jour il alla à l'hôpital. Cela faisait des semaines qu'un mal de ventre ne le quittait plus. Il alla voir un médecin et passa des tests. Il espérait de tout son cœur. Puis le verdict tomba.

-Dean Winchester. Vous avez une cirrhose avancée. Je suis désolé de vous dire mais il ne vous reste que quelques jours voire semaine.

Alors Dean sourit depuis la première fois depuis ce jour. Aujourd'hui Jeudi il avait appris la bonne nouvelle. Alors il murmura :

-Enfin.


	12. Fin alternative

**Fin alternative:**

Dean regarda l'infirmier qui venait de parler avec consternation. Non, ça ne pouvait pas mal se passer ! C'était son ange il devait rester avec lui ! Dean s'effondra sur la chaise où il se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt. Cas ne pouvais pas l'avoir quitté. Ce n'était pas possible, pas lui. Puis l'infirmier toussa pour regagner son attention.

-Monsieur Winchester, il est en salle de réveil. Vous devriez l'attendre ici.

Il est en salle de réveil ? Mais il venait de dire que ça c'était mal passé.

-Il est en salle de réveil ?

-Oui, il va bien mais il y a eu des complications. Malheureusement les nerfs de la colonne ont été endommagés et il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes.

-Il est en vie ?

-Oui, il est en salle de réveil. Il devrait remonter dans dix minutes.

Sur ce l'infirmier partit et Dean sentit le soulagement gagner chacune de ses veines. Castiel était en vie. Il ne l'avait pas quitté. Il allait bien et Dean pourrait le revoir d'ici quelques minutes. Perdu dans ses pensées il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un lit et des infirmiers qui déposèrent Cas dans le lit de la chambre. Puis ils partirent sans un mot pour Dean. Le châtain s'assit à côté de Cas et prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra fort. Castiel s'agita dans son sommeil. Il commença à remuer la tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

 **PDV Castiel**

La première chose qu'il sentit fut une main qui serrait la sienne. Puis il sentit sa tête qui était lourde. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux sans succès, puis il réessaya après quelques secondes. La première chose qu'il vit fut les yeux émeraude de son amour. Puis il ouvrit les yeux plus grands et vit son sourire et tout son visage qui le regardait comme si il était la plus belle chose au monde. Il sentit un sourire fleurir sur son propre visage. Puis il tenta de se redresser mais une vive douleur le stoppa dans son mouvement. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit et interrogea Dean du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas Cas ? Tu es à l'hôpital, on t'a enlevé cette tumeur.

-Ah oui, je m'en souviens. J'ai réussi ! J'ai vaincu mon cancer !

Il se tourna vers Dean et le prit dans ses bras. Puis il sentit une drôle de sensation dans ses jambes, ou plutôt il ne sentit rien dans ses jambes. Alors il essaya de bouger les chevilles mais elles ne répondaient apparemment plus. Il tenta alors l'expérience avec ses genoux mais n'obtint pas plus de succès. Alors il relâcha Dean et tenta de s'assoir. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger tout le bas de son corps. Il se tourna vers Dean pour avoir plus d'explications et vit le visage de celui-ci se décomposer.

-Je…Je sus désolé Cas, mais il y a eu des complications. Malheureusement, tu es paralysé des deux jambes. Je suis tellement désolé Cas…

Paralysé des jambes ? C'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu ça aussi ! Ca voulait dire perdre son indépendance. Mais que va faire Dean ? Maintenant il ne valait pas mieux qu'un bambin ou qu'un vieillard. Il ne pourrait même plus vivre dans son appartement… Dean allait le laisser tomber à coup sûr. Après tout qui voulait d'un amant qui n'était même pas capable de marcher. Il allait devoir aller dans un centre pour handicapé et il y finirait sa vie. C'était sûr, il allait être seul, lui qui avait accepté cette opération pour rester avec Dean. Celui-ci allait le laisser seul et il n'aurait même pas son ange pour se réconforter. Il allait être seul à jamais. Castiel sentit des larmes couler sur son vissage. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à sa tristesse où à la colère. Alors Dean essaya de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais Castiel ne voulait pas qu'il fasse semblant de l'aimer.

-DEGAGE !

Il repoussa son bientôt ex-amant. Bien que ça lui fasse mal il préférait avoir mal d'un coup. Il essaya tant bien que mal de lui tourner le dos. Il ne voulait pas voir le dégout dans ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé Cas, mais ne me repousse pas.

-Je préfère que ce soit moi qui te repousse plutôt que toi d'ici quelques jours.

-Quoi ! Cas, pourquoi tu pense que je vais te repousser ?

-Qui voudrait d'un homme sans jambes ? D'un handicapé ? Je suis handicapé physiquement déjà que je l'étais émotionnellement. Je ne vaux plus rien. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre encore une fois la mort.

-Mais Cas, je t'aime ! Peu importe tes jambes et tes sentiments, tant que tu m'aime moi je m'en fous du reste. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul. Je sais que c'est ma faute si tu as fait cette opération alors c'est une raison de plus pour que je prenne soin de toi. Et même ça, ça change rien. Je prendrai toujours soin de toi, Castiel. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, mon âme sœur. Je t'aime, avec tes jambes ou sans je n'en ai rien à faire de ça. On apprendra à vivre avec, ce n'est rien.

Castiel sentit après le discours de Dean que des larmes avaient dévalées ses joues. Il les essuya et entendit Dean bouger pour venir se placer en face de lui. Castiel ne se retourna pas mais il avait trop honte de lui-même pour supporter son regard. Il tourna la tête mais Dean prit sa mâchoire et pose un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime mon ange.

Castiel se jeta dans les bras de son amour. Il voulait ressentir son amour. Il avait besoin du soutient de Dean.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais, mon ange, je te le promets.

 ** _Voilà, c'est fini._**

 ** _J'espère qu ça vous aura plu, dites le moi! C'est important d'avoir vos avis pour pouvoir m'améliorer. J'accepte tous les avis, même négatifs du moment qu'ils sont biens construit (les ''c'est de la merde!'' ne sont aucunement utile)._**

 ** _Moment pub: SI vous êtes fans de The 100 allez sur le profil de AG Foo. Même si pour l'instant il n'y a qu'une seule fic je sais qu'elle en prépare des magnifique. En plus d'être ma bêtas, elle est ma meilleure amie alors ça serai super que vous passiez jeter un coup d'oeil à son histoire._**

 ** _Voilà, je reviendrai dans quelques temps pour un OS sur le couple..._** _roulement de tambour_ _ **DRARRY!**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup à ceux et celles qui m'ont lues et a bientôt (j'espère)!**_

 _ **Biz Alagnia**_


End file.
